


Relaxation

by IlloustriousTaco



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, rotg kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlloustriousTaco/pseuds/IlloustriousTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy petting ficklet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for   
>  http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=3905109#cmt3905109

Peppermint and brown sugar are the prevalent scents of the north pole, and one had to have an exceptionally sensitive nose and a lot of time spent at Santa's Workshop to find out about that though, especially underneath the scents of paints and varnishes, the hot chocolate and cookies and just about everything else that turned up in the North Pole. By far though, the scents that happened the most, or when the activity had died down to a dull roar which was the quietest it ever got outside of North's own workshop, were peppermint and brown sugar. 

There was the delicate musk in the air of the yetis and the reindeer, the oil and sugary scent of the elves, the smells of sweets and treats of all kinds coming from the kitchens and then there was Nicholas St.North himself. That faintly salty human musk, with a strong tone of cinnamon and vanilla that always clung to him, as well as the sandalwood scents that clung to his clothes. 

Aster sighed as one of those hands stroked firmly across the back of his head and most of the way down his back with just the right amount of pressure to turn him into a huge fur lap rug. His nose, always cold and dry when he was tired, was nestled into Nick's other hand, breathing in the flesh warmed and scented air. It was absolutely perfect when Nick stroked down his pelt, not hard enough to hurt, and not soft enough to be annoying and this was something that Nick definitely excelled above the other two guardians at. Toothiana's hands were too small and she would never press hard enough to really do any good, and Sandy... well, it was a right pain to get all the grains of dream sand out of his pelt when the sand man was done with him which no offense meant, he just didn't have that kind of patience very often. 

Nick's hands were perfect though, and there was nowhere either of them needed to be for months yet since easter had just finished this year. It had been a right annoying one too, some drongo winter sprite getting it into his darn fool head to cause mischief on Easter of all days. A bloody blizard, on Easter... but Aster had already ranted himself out about that over a week ago, and both of them were enjoying some time to simply relax in the middle of summer. The small sitting room that they were in was one of the sitting rooms that Nick had built for when he had guests or needed to get away from the constant humdrum of the workshop and needed a little respite from his personal workroom too. 

It was cozy and warm, although not exactly what Aster normally preferred, but that was alright. They alternated between here and a cozy out of the way corner in the warren. 

They both needed this, and doing it on nearly a yearly basis was refreshing for both the Christmas Guardian and the Easter Guardian. It was a time to relax, and simply recover from their usual routines during their more hectic periods which fell annoyingly close to each other. Grinding his teeth as Nick's large hand stroked down his back again, Aster sighed in contentment, drowsing to his friends rumbling chuckle.


End file.
